


A Man After Midnight

by TempestuousPetticoat (Neon_Opal)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Age Difference, Alternate Universe, Clubbing, DJ - Freeform, Dancing, Double Drabble, Drabble, Kissing, M/M, Secret Admirer, Weasleys' Wizard Wheezes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-23
Updated: 2014-01-23
Packaged: 2018-01-09 16:12:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 471
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1148038
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Neon_Opal/pseuds/TempestuousPetticoat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I doesn't matter how we got here...but Severus Snape watches his former student on the dance floor from his perch in the DJ booth. Draco ozzes sex. At the end of the evening he is nowhere to be seen but turns up with a final request...</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Last night this song came up "Gimmie, Gimmie, Gimmie, A Man After Midnight" and the Erasue version put me in mind of some dance clubs I used to attened. The are 2 or 3 unrelated stories coming from this song and other forays with Severus as a DJ from that meme - if you know it. The inspiration for Dracos "look"  - google Sabastian Bach Rolling Stone cover, but not with that long of hair.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Man After Midnight

~*~

From the DJ booth Severus Snape watched Draco Malfoy gyrate on the dance floor. He was wearing form fitting gold trousers and boots and nothing else but jewelry. His hair was back to that long in front style he had worn one year at Hogwarts. Severus watched him stretch his arms toward the ceiling with a look of ecstasy on his face and in his movement, doing very snake like hip wiggles. He suspected muggle drugs were involved. All eyes were on the young man but he opened them and looked up directly at Severus mixing the tunes. It seemed something was about to happen even in a look across that distance but a firework from Weasleys' Wizard Wheezes went off filling the room with smoke and the illusion of flame. They had made quite a name in club and concert pyrotechnics.

Severus skill fully manipulated the records on the turntable. His hands were accomplished with this task now. Part of him found in it little difference from the subtle mixing if potions or the flick of a wand. It had surprised him how much he enjoyed it when he fell into it by chance. When the smoke and fire subsided Draco was nowhere to be seen, lost again in the crowd; probably pulled off with someone to a dark corner. He though nothing else about it as the night came to an end and he played one of those odd slow songs used to clear out the club. Suddenly he felt arms circling him from the back and a mouth near his ears saying,

"Snape, come with me."

He shifted his head to see Draco Malfoy close enough to kiss and before he could respond or even process it.

"Fuck me." Draco gasped locking his gaze onto Severus dark eyes..

"Draco...why..." Severus found himself searching for words, wondering if Draco felt like this about him before and he haden't noticed. "Did you wait until it was too late and you were left here with only me to take home? You could have had anyone male of female on that dance floor."

"I know but I wanted you. Only you, to fuck me tonight." Draco purred and planted a kiss on his neck, as forward as he was being he did not go directly for the lips.  
"Oh Great Merlin...I never though..." Snape gasped as the younger mans' arms pulled him closer. He smelled of sweat and cigarettes and hairspray but it was enticing.

"Don't think, don't talk, just do." And the blond tilted his head letting his hair brush along his former schoolmasters' face and kissed him full on the lips with intense passion unleashed at last. To seal the deal it seemed Severus let himself be overtaken and responded by opening is mouth to the searching tongue.

 

~*~


End file.
